


when i first saw you, the end was soon

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alienist!Cooke, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, This is just porn sorry, Vampire!Rossi, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: For all his usual snark, being bitten was like an off switch, nothing but little whines escaping his mouth as Rossi roughly bit down.
Relationships: Charles Cooke/James Rossi, Private Cooke/Private Rossi (1917)
Kudos: 15





	when i first saw you, the end was soon

The new man was off- not that he wasn’t used to _off_ men, he was just eccentric in a way he wasn’t used to. His expression was bored, albeit just as hungry as the other patrons. What intrigued him was the way he studied the other boys, just as scrutinizing and wanting as the others, but with a desire he couldn’t really place. 

When his gaze landed on Cooke, just a quick little glance as he scanned the room, he felt like he’d been laid open. The man was brimming with intensity, and damn if he didn’t want a closer look.

Cooke got across the room in record time, hauling himself up onto the bar counter and settling himself against the man’s side. “ _Evening, sir_ ,” he said sweetly, his voice a soft little purr. 

“I see they teach you manners. Just not the ones about not staring, evidently.”

Cooke dumbly stared at him, his usual snark gone out the window. “I- I was just looking-“

“Out of curiosity or interest?” he asked absently, his eyes running over him.

“Both,” he said softly, uncharacteristically shy. 

The man’s expression turned a bit interested, running his eyes over him so slowly and thoroughly, Cooke could almost feel it against his skin. 

He leaned down, his breath ghosting over the side of Cooke’s face. “Where’s your room, princess?” he murmured in his ear.

Cooke fumbled for his words, stammering ‘just upstairs’ while the man looked on in amusement. He slid his arm around Cooke’s waist so casually, as if it was something he’d done a thousand times before. 

“Lead the way, doll.”

The walk upstairs passed in a blur, Cooke’s focus squarely on the way Rossi’s fingers traced little circles on his hip, just above the hem of his skirt. 

“What’s your name?” Cooke heard a voice, breathy and high, ask. It had to be his- did he always sound so needy?

“James Rossi.”

“James,” he echoed. “I like it.”

A hint of a smile flickered at the corner of Rossi’s lips, sending a spark of pleased satisfaction rushing through Cooke. Some small part of him was desperate to please, far more desperate than he was with any of his other clients.

Cooke looked almost nervous when he stepped into the empty bedroom, shutting the door behind himself and Rossi.

“What d’you want me to do?” he asked quietly, barely able to get his voice above a whisper.

“Come here, doll,” Rossi murmured, his voice low.

Cooke edged closer, a gasp ripping out of his throat when Rossi kissed him. It was filthy and rough, drawing a moan out of him when he nipped him, sending a pleasant little shock of pain through him. Charles softly whined, melting into Rossi’s touches as he sucked on Cooke’s lower lip. He whimpered again when he felt Rossi palm him through his skirt, trying his best not to shiver at Rossi’s following words.

“Pretty little whore was hard before I even touched him.”

Cooke barely managed to nod, swallowing his protests when Rossi pulled his hand away. Christ, there he was, hard and aching for a client in a way he hadn’t been for a long time. A distant, delirious part of his brain found himself hoping Rossi would become a regular.

Rossi sat down on the edge of the bed, watching Cooke with unreadable dark eyes. “Come here, princess.”

Cooke forced himself not to whine at the pet name, not to look too eager as he scrambled into Rossi’s lap, not to beg too obviously to be kissed again.

As he settled in his lap, all clinging hands and pleading green eyes, Rossi found himself stifling a little laugh.

“What’s funny?” Cooke mumbled, leaning forward to try to catch Rossi’s mouth.

James leaned out of his reach, taking Cooke’s hand and littering kisses along his palm and wrist.

“Nothing, princess,” Rossi murmured, amused by how mesmerized Cooke looked. A few touches and he had him panting for more, already needy when he’d barely touched him.

He studied Cooke for another moment, scrutinizing the way the boy looked at him. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

A hesitant little nod came in response, making Rossi smile. 

“Ask for it.”

“I-I- sir,” Cooke whimpered. “I want you to touch me.”

“You want me to be nice and get you off, darling?” he asked softly. 

“ _Yes._ ”

Cooke didn’t have time to wonder when his voice got so breathy, letting out a yelp when Rossi flipped them, pinning him to the bed.

He swallowed hard, watching Rossi unbutton his shirt. He wants to memorize every inch of him, wants even more to touch, to examine, to be touched back.

Judging by the way Rossi was staring at him, he didn’t have to wait long. 

“Undress yourself, bambi,” Rossi said quietly, “Be good for me, yeah?”

It scared the shit out of him, how badly he wanted to be good. It felt like he’d cry if he had to wait much longer for Rossi to put his hands on him again.

“'m usually louder than this,” Cooke squeaked, his hands trembling a bit as he pushed the shawl off his shoulders. “More- I don’t know. Not this easy to push around.”

Rossi tutted, leaning down to offer a quick kiss. He pulled away before Cooke had time to properly kiss back, making the boy whine. “I think it’s cute,” he softly teased, reaching out to tangle a hand in Cooke’s hair and pulling it just hard enough for a startled little moan to fall from his lips. “So was that.”

Cooke whimpered, trying to focus on undressing. It was made more difficult by Rossi’s fleeting touches, lingering just long enough to draw Cooke’s attention.

Once Cooke was left in his stockings and underwear, Rossi moved to pin him again, smothering him in rough kisses before moving his focus down Cooke’s jaw to his throat.

For all his usual snark, being bitten was like an off switch, nothing but little whines escaping his mouth as Rossi roughly bit down. “Jamie?” he managed to whisper, squirming as the threat of teeth breaking skin hung over him. “Fuck- Jamie? It hurts, I like it.”

Rossi smirked against his skin, ever-so-delicately running his fingers down Cooke’s side. “That’s my baby,” he whispered against his skin. “You already prepped or do you want me to get you ready?”

“Wanna feel you,” Cooke mewled, his voice almost pathetically soft. “‘s on the nightstand.” 

Rossi’s eyes flicked to the bedside table, his expression a bit thoughtful as he picked up the tin. He gave Cooke a smile with too many bared teeth, twisting it open and dipping his fingers inside. 

“You want me to start with one or two, sweetheart?” he asked.

Cooke struggled to find his voice, preoccupied with the scene before him. “T-two,” he stuttered, his eyes roaming Rossi’s exposed skin. “Won’t hurt, had a client earlier tonight.”

Rossi’s expression shifted a bit, turning almost closed off. “Close your eyes for me, princess.”

It didn’t take much to get him to obey, his eyes fluttering shut almost immediately. 

“Don’t hold back any sounds, alright, doll? Can you do that for me?”

Cooke nodded, his hips curling up uselessly as he waited for Rossi to touch him.

The wait lasted a handful of heartbeats, just long enough that Cooke contemplated disobeying and opening his eyes just to see what Rossi was doing. 

The beginning of his question - _James, what are you doing?_ \- was cut off by a drawn-out whine as Rossi gently worked his fingers into him.

His movements were so slow, more focused on getting Cooke slicked and loose than giving the squirming blond any sort of intentional pleasure.

Charlie mindlessly rocked his hips, chasing the way it felt when Rossi accidentally brushed something sensitive.

Teasing as ever, Rossi curled his fingers, pressing down on Cooke’s prostate and keeping them there, gently running his fingertips along the spot as he got noisier. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” James asked innocently, not pulling them away until Cooke whimpered a warning that he was starting to get close. “Open your eyes for me, doll.”

Rossi gently pulled his fingers away, watching Cooke squirm as he opened his eyes. He looked wrecked already, pouting from the denied orgasm and batting his eyelashes at Rossi to try to coax him into continuing. 

“I don’t like edging,” he softly whimpered. “Please? I wanna make you feel good too.”

Rossi’s expression turned darkly amused, bordering on mocking as he took hold of Cooke’s hips and dragged him closer. “Half tempted to do it again. You look so pretty when you want it.”

Cooke swallowed his smart remarks, watching Rossi unbutton his pants and hoping he wouldn’t be denied again.

“I’ll be pretty for you. I really want it, Jamie,” he whispered.

“You’re gonna be my good little whore, baby doll?” Rossi murmured, abandoning his trousers. “Gonna beg nice and sweet for me?”

“Yes,” Cooke gasped. “Yes, yes, I will.”

“Good boy,” he softly praised, pressing into him with one slow, fluid movement.

Cooke writhed under him, his head falling back against the pillows and letting out a loud string of incoherent pleas.

“Want it hard, Jamie, please, bite me again, want it hard and fast, _now_ , please,” he begged, his voice high and reedy. 

Rossi didn’t deny him, setting the pace exactly how Cooke wanted it and putting a bit of his attention toward littering marks down the boy’s throat. 

Cooke obeyed Rossi’s request for him to not hold back, panting out keening whimpers toward the ceiling. He found himself unable to care about the thin walls, part of him getting off on the fact that someone could very well - and probably did - overhear them. He wondered how it sounded, him being claimed by Rossi, and let a loud moan slip at the idea.

Cooke squirmed under him, immediately going still when Rossi firmly planted his hand on his chest, at the base of Cooke’s throat. He softly panted, confusion and a bit of interest sparking in his green eyes. 

“Keep your eyes on me,” Rossi murmured, giving him a quick kiss before he sped up more. His face burned as he stared into Rossi’s eyes, the intimacy of it sending flutters through his stomach. “That’s it, always so good for me,” Rossi praised, making him moan.

Cooke’s hands, previously tangled in the bedsheets, found their way to Rossi’s hair, keeping a tight hold as James went back to marking down his throat and chest.

“Gonna- gonna- god, fuck, Jamie, please,” he softly sobbed. “‘m so close, please-”

“Go ahead, princess,” Rossi whispered, and that was all the approval Cooke needed, spilling all over his stomach with a needy little sound. 

He weakly arched his hips up, softly panting and whining as Rossi came a short moment later.

Rossi bit down, his teeth digging into Cooke’s throat. 

The blond let a needy little moan slip, yanking Rossi’s hair. It was only when the taste of blood flooded the older’s mouth that his movements stuttered to a halt.

Rossi only had a moment to revel in the taste before the gravity of what he’d done hit him, making him draw away.

Cooke glanced up, eyes lazily blinking at Rossi as he took in the blood around his mouth. “Oh- Am I- You bit me,” he said softly. “Am I bleeding a lot?”

“You’ll be fine. I’ve got a question for you, baby doll,” Rossi murmured, eyeing the bloody bite. “What’s your thoughts on staying with me?”


End file.
